nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Author's Note: This article was made by HellFire707. Do not copy, edit, or otherwise mention this character in other profiles without my permission. Loki (ロキ Roki) is a member of the Nine Norsemen and the Three Forgotten Sins, as well as being known as the King of Tricksters. He is also a member of the Giant Clan and thus, his true form is slightly taller than ordinary people, though not as tall as he could be due to his human half, however he can alter his size. His power is "False Reality", which is an ability centered around attacking the psyche of others. As a Forgotten Sin of Mischief, his sacred treasure was Laufey, a predatory knife. Appearance Loki, though he can alter his appearance if he wants to, usually appears as a young man with pale skin, wild, short, and unkept red hair, and orange eyes with thin eyebrows. He lacks facial hair and he is rather thin for a giant, but is still very lean, with four abdominal muscles on his stomach and decent biceps. He wears hooped silver earrings as well. He usually wears a stitched blacked shirt with short sleeves. He wears a black collar around his neck with bands around his chest. He has bandages around his forearms, ending at his wrists. He also has tight-fitting green pants with gold-buckled boots. When he was influenced by demonic energy in his Ragnarok form, Loki had runes up and down his arms, ending at his chest. His eyes were a deep, reflectionless black with a purple tint, and he was surrounded by a magenta, flame-like aura. Personality Loki is an overall tricky, manipulative, and unpredictable man, and is also an expert liar. He has a sarcastic, playful, and imaginative personality and appears to make light of anything, no matter how grim or twisted it is. After he brings someone in trouble with his pranks, he often saves them so he would look like the hero of the day. Unlike the other Norsemen, however, Loki has no qualms killing his enemies, which causes him to come into conflict with Thor. He is almost childish, and loves to annoy or otherwise mess with people just to entertain himself, especially in combat, where he is known to toy with his opponents, using only a fraction of his power just to taunt them. He is aware of his intelligence and shows great pride in it, believing himself superior to almost everyone. However, his arrogance is often a thin cover for how low he feels next to his adoptive nephew Baldur, who is showered by praise by the other Norsemen. He is highly prone to psychological warfare, and is extremely good at manipulating and breaking most people into submitting to his will. At the end of the arc however, his personality takes a sinister turn, showing sadistic tendencies and an overpowering need for power, such as when he stole the powers of the current Sin of Greed to amplify his own. When confronted by Agents of the Demon Realm, Loki stated that he has no allegiance to the Demon King, and is acting upon his own free will. However, all his new darkened traits was due to the overwhelming amount of Demonic Energy that flooded into him from the weapon he took back from the Demon Realm, which absorbed Demon blood, and upon Odin ridding it of Demon Energy, Loki went back to his usual self. Plot Loki is first seen as a member of the Ten Deadly Sins in a flashback, alongside Ban, Lycaon, and King. Loki shows interest in the Sin of Greed's ability, and explains the potential of the ability, only to be dismissed by Ban and brought back to focus by Lycaon. (adsf) Abilities and Equipment Loki, out of all Nine Norsemen, is the third most powerful, just behind Thor and Odin. He prefers to use his mind to attack others rather than his physiology, but when push comes to shove, he can unleash absurd amounts of damage upon his enemies. He is shown to easily wipe out a group of corrupt diamond-rank Holy Knights, thanks to his combination of skill in magic and his giant abilities. Immense Strength: Since he's part giant, Loki is able to perform staggering feats of strength, able to casually lift a building and punch apart a mountain. Enhanced Speed: Using his strength, Loki is actually incredibly fast and agile, however due to his original giant size, this speed is reduced. But when shrunken to human size his speed increases to unimaginable levels, often appearing as if he is teleporting. Very few could keep up with him. Enhanced Durability: Due to being part giant, Loki is able to withstand several mortal blows, with few actually able to cause grievous harm to him. He has even brushed off lightning from Thor, which is able to disorganize the physical and magical attributes of whatever it hits. Abilities False Reality: This ability allows Loki to perform illusions of any kind to trick his enemies. This ability also intensifies any psychological attack he makes to his enemy, whether he is attacking their beliefs, motives, morale, or otherwise influencing the thinking or behavior of his opponent. Creation: Loki can manipulate earth due to his Giant heritage and thus, connection with nature. However, he is an amateur at best, and is not too experienced in the field of manipulating the ground compared to other giants such as Diane. * Heavy Metal: Loki converts his entire body into metal, increasing his weight, strength, and durability. Though he prefers to only condense his fists or his legs into metal, so he can still hit harder without sacrificing too much of his speed. * Magic Seal/Activate: A technique that, on its first tier, seals away the magic of the objective. The second tier, "Magic Activate", counters Magic Seal should it be used on him. Loki describes this spell as "elementary" and a must in case of encounter of another mage/magic user. * Enhanced Transformation: Loki's signature spell, it allows him to shapeshift into any living being he wishes, changing his physical appearance. Unlike the regular Transformation, this spell is not as tiring, and can be used in rapid succession many times in a row. * Godly Fire Storm: A spell that allows Loki to attack the opponent with a powerful, burst of fire that disintegrates anything in its path. An amplified version of Fire Storm. * Muspel-Bird Hellfire: Named after the home of the Fire Giants, this spell is activated when Loki raises his arm, creating a large, triangular flame with the likeness of a bird. Upon being fired, the flame flies towards its target at an incredible speed, incinerating anything caught in its path and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The flame is locked on to its target, homing in on it until contact is made. * Torrent of Venus: Named after the hottest planet, this spell is launched as an intense, searing white flame shot onto the entire environment, burning anything it touches. It rivals the Flames of Purgatory. * Mind Bomb: Made to deal with opponents with high physical durability, this spell normally induces brain-splitting headaches to cause damage. In Loki's case, his ability "False Reality" amplifies this attack, causing it to, at its full power, literally shut down the entire psychological and nervous network of the target, leaving them brain-dead. * Conjurer's Joke: A spell that lets Loki swap any two objects with similar size or mass, including himself and another person. This can be useful when he is in a bind or if he wants to keep something away from someone. * Teleportation: High-level teleportation magic that allows Loki to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Loki's teleportation is several miles wide. * Astral Launch: A spell that allows Loki's soul to go out of his physical body at will. It also allows him to mentally cancel the movements and abilities of his body while in this state, and reactivate them once he enters his body. This is used in case his body is stolen. * Ghost Touch: A spell that allows Loki to turn completely intangible, allowing him to phase through objects. This spell also allows most attacks to harmlessly pass through him. * Nightmare Teller: With this technique Loki can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. However, since amplified by "False Reality", targets may never wake from the nightmare unless strong willpower is used. * Holy Grail: A healing spell that can put the user back to full health, and even regenerate lost limbs. However, it is exhausting to humans and leaves Loki somewhat fatigued. Snatch: After stealing the powers of the Sin of Greed, Loki gained the ability to "rob" physical objects and the abilities of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact. As he steals the physical attributes of his opponents, they are added onto his own physical abilities, thus strengthening him and weakening them. However, the amount of strength Loki can steal is limited as his body can only contain so much before he reaches his maximum capacity, which is how he was defeated, leading to the return of Snatch to the Sin of Greed. He has also gained demonic abilities from being infected by the demon-corrupted Laufey from the Demon Realm. * Enchantment Hellblaze: A mysterious ability possessed by demons that allows them to generate black flames. Loki was able to manipulate the mysterious jet-black power of darkness for a variety of purposes, such as forming weapons and spheres for battle and wings for flight. * Physical Hunt: A characteristic technique of Loki's magic that allows him to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. * Hunter Fest: A technique that allowed Loki to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, there is a limit to how much strength Loki could rob a person from. Once the limit was reached, Loki was incapable of robbing the person of more power as it placed his own body in danger. After using Hunter Fest to its limit, he became heavily fatigued to the point that he was incapable of walking. Weapons Loki uses a knife called Laufey, which has a special demonic venom infused in the edges, that could kill those cut by it within seconds by attacking the heart and nervous system, though those with demonic, dragon, or goddess blood could shrug it off, or those with particularly high willpower. Even Loki has to be careful when cleaning the blade so he doesn't cut himself. Power Level Loki's power level as one of the Ten Deadly Sins was as follows. Loki's power level as the Forgotten Sin of Mischief was as follows. Loki's current power level in his Norseman base, is as follows. Loki's power level in his Ragnarok form is as follows. Loki's power level in his Ragnarok form and taking and using Snatch's Hunter Fest, at his absolute peak, is as follows. Relationships Odin Loki's blood-brother. (adsf) Frigg Loki's blood-sister in law. (adsf) Thor Loki's step-nephew. (adsf) Tyr Loki's step-nephew. (adsf) Baldr Loki's step-nephew. (adsf) Heimdall (adsf) Freyr (adsf) Lycaon (adsf) Titania (adsf) Merlin (adsf) Meliodas (adsf) Ban Loki has shown an abnormal interest in Ban ever since they were together in the Ten Deadly Sins. Ban feels uneasy around Loki, and generally doesn't like being around him, labeling him as creepy. Ban failed to recognize him at first after he came back as one of the Three Forgotten Sins... (adsf) Gowther (adsf) Battles Base: Loki vs. Holy Knights: Win The first fight seen with Loki, who destroys half of the corrupt Holy Knight group with a literal snap of his fingers, and then proceeds to toy with the rest, eventually killing them all. Loki vs. Thor: Loss Loki and Thor brawl over differences in ideals. Loki's speed and trickery able to temporarily match Thor's strength, until Thor decides to go all out and use his full power. Loki vs. Fafnir: Win In his quest to steal the Sin of Greed's ability, Loki comes across the power's guardian; Fafnir. Loki eventually figures out the dragon's technique to use treasure to protect itself, and traps it, using a lethal poison to kill it. Loki vs. Low-Ranked Demons: Win Loki finds his way into the Demon Realm, and makes short work of a large group of low-ranked demons, shortly before taking back the demon blade Laufey, which was stolen from him a while back. Loki vs. Ban: Win Loki goes to meet Ban, and the two have a short, albeit tense conversation until Loki suddenly attacks him and uses the demonic parasite to sap away his ability. He then throws aside the Sin of Greed like a rag doll. Ragnarok: Loki vs. Demon Agents: Win Loki is confronted by a few Agents of the Demon Realm, who are mostly human-like demons, and after a brief conversation, Loki uses his new power to annihilate them. Loki vs. King, Diane, Thor, Heimdall, and Baldr: Win Thor, King, and Baldr try to get Loki to come to his senses, and a large-scale fight ensues, resulting in Loki killing his fellow Norsemen Baldr and Heimdall, and defeating Thor, King, and Diane. Loki vs. Odin: Loss Odin finally awakens from his hibernation and confronts Loki, who was about to finish Thor off. Odin then uses his power to blast Loki with newfound Goddess powers, defeating Loki and stripping him of both Snatch and the demonic influence. He then returns Snatch to Ban. Trivia * He is based off of the Norse God of Mischief of the same name from Norse Mythology. * His weapon is named after the mother of Loki from Norse Mythology. * According to the fan-made databook by HellFire707: * His special skill is deceit and cunning. * Competing in games of imaginative insults and pranking are his hobbies. * Weak Point: His arrogance. * Birthplace: Jotunheim. * What he likes about himself: His wit and intelligence. * Dream/Hope: Surpassing Baldr's power level. * Regrets: "What's a regret?" * The most embarrassing thing in his life: Being tricked himself. * What he wants the most right now: To see the priceless reactions from the people he just tricked. * Favorite animal: Fox, salmon, raven. * Favorite smell: Gasoline. * His favorite food is anything sugary and sweet. * His charm point is his smirk. * He secretly has an inferiority complex to Baldr, which still haunts him even after he killed him. * The person he respects the most is Frigg. * The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Odin. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Giant Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:HellFire707's Stuff Category:Nine Norsemen Category:Temporary Antagonists Category:Fanon Demon Characters Category:Three Forgotten Sins Category:Former Holy Knight Category:Mages